Preliminary Survival, Chapter Two (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis A voice comes over the PA system on a plane saying they'll soon be landing at the Tenka'ichi Budōkai. They'll be landing at Durian Airport on Papaya Island, so everyone needs to put on their seatbelts. Pu'er tells Yamcha he's sure to win this time, and Kuririn says not if he fights him. Then Bulma brings up Goku, and Oolong mentions Jackie Chun, and Lunch (bad) says she wants to hijack the plane. Kame-Sen'nin tells a stewardess that he needs to take a crap, but she says he'll have to wait. Kuririn, who is sitting next to him, is embarrassed. Pu'er, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, Kuririn, Umigame, and Lunch (bad) are all waiting outside of Durian Airport, and Kame-Sen'nin finally comes out of the bathroom. They hop in some cabs and head to the Budōkai arena. They've arrived and Kame-Sen'nin calls Kuririn and Yamcha over to sign in at the information desk. Kame-Sen'nin asks if Son Goku has signed in yet. The guy recognizes the name as the kid who was runner up last time, and says he hasn't arrived yet. Yamcha says there's only five minutes left, and Lunch wonders if she shouldn't enter, since the prize is five hundred thousand zenny, but Umigame tells her you can't use weapons. Kame-Sen'nin sneaks away and tells the guy he's Jackie Chun, and he recognizes him, but Kame-Sen'nin hushes him, explaining that it's a secret. Kame-Sen'nin returns to the group, saying he was using the bathroom, though this time just to piss. Three other guys then show up in matching outfits that have the Tsuru ("crane") kanji on it. There's a really tall mean-looking guy with three eyes, a freaky little midget guy, and an evil old dude with silly hair and a crane hat. The older guy recognizes Kame-Sen'nin, and Kame-Sen'nin recognizes him as Tsuru-sennin, and can't believe he's still alive. Tsuru-sennin starts talking crap, saying how his students will win, and then he and Kame-Sen'nin argue a bit until they leave. Yamcha's pissed, and Kame-Sen'nin says Tsuru-sennin is his rival. Oolong says there's only one minute left, and Yamcha asks Pu'er to change into Goku and sign in, but then Lunch yells to wait. Goku comes running down the street towards them, wearing an animal skin outfit with the Nyoi-Bō strapped to his back, and his tails returned. "Ossu!!" Goku greets everyone as Kame-Sen'nin goes over and tells the guy Son Goku's arrived. Goku almost doesn't recognize Bulma, and Yamcha compliments how well he's grown (Kuririn's pissed that he hasn't grown as well Goku has). Then Kame-Sen'nin asks about Kinto-Un, and Goku says he didn't use it, just like he said. Oolong asks him if he really swam here, and Goku says yeah, from some place called Yahhoi, and everyone freaks out, as Bulma says that's on the opposite side of the Earth. The PA system calls the contestants in for the preliminaries, and so Yamcha, Kuririn, and Goku get changed into their Kame dōgi, and everyone wishes them luck as they head in. Pu'er wonders where Muten Rōshi went, and Bulma says he went to take a crap again. Inside, some other contestants recognize Jackie Chun, and then Goku greets him, saying he'll win this time. But Jackie confidently thinks to himself that he, Muten Rōshi, won't lose. An official starts talking, and says there's a hundred eighty-two contestants in the tournament, but only eight will make it from these preliminaries to the finals. Though, Goku is too busy eating to pay attention.